


Fairy Lights and Strange Things

by orphan_account



Category: Shitposting 101
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Hal later decides she is a lesbian, Humour, Inside jokes, Keith isnt so keen on it at first, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Teasing, im dying inside, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gay?





	1. Suffer, My Children (One)

**Author's Note:**

> Kms I might not finish this but o k a y

“I understand that it’s probably easier to express some things about yourself nowadays than in the years prior to. Say, in the 80’s i would not be able to express my gender identity, or be able to openly say ‘Yeah, I don’t care if I date boys or girls. If I love someone I love them!’ Statements like that would have gotten me beat to death or locked up in prison faster than one can blink! Though, I can’t really say this from experience. I was born in the 2000’s, not the 80’s. I’m only going off from historical events,” I speak into my phone as I stare at my notebook. I’m only doing this out of pure boredom.

 

“Despite how much better society as a whole is with LGBTQ-plus matters than they were years ago, there is still many issues with the topic. Such as certain gender identities,” I drone on. “I don’t know the exact figure for this, but since eighty percent of surveys and such are mostly pulled out of people’s derrieres I’d say about ninety-five percent of the world do not believe that there are more than two genders - ” I hear someone knock at my door and I quickly exit out of the app. “Come on in,” I call out to whomever is standing outside of my door.

 

My door opens and my friends Haley and Keith waltz into my room. “You talk to yourself to much,” Haley says with a soft smile. I shrug. “Personal project,” I reply curtly. “You sounded like you were writing a paper with speech-to-text,” Keith adds. His voice sounded playful but he had his usual poker face thing going on. “I don’t think people use ‘derrieres’ in the context i was using it in essays,” I point out. “True, true,” Haley says. “So, do you want to get out of here or do you want to continue your personal essay, Jol?” Keith asks. “I mean, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” I give him The Look. “Where exactly are you guys going?” I inquire them.

 

“I don’t know. We were gonna go fool around and make things up as we go,” Haley shrugs. “Oh, so no stupidly crazy ideas that’ll get us locked up today Hal?” My tone of voice hints at sarcasm and exasperation, but not quite so. She rolls her eyes. “Those come ‘round at four in the morning, Joel,” She retorts. “Does it look like four in the morning to you?” I glance outside. “Sure,” I say sarcastically. “Maybe the apocalypse is happening and the sun is having a brainfart,” Keith cracks a smile at this. “I would’ve guessed that there would be meteors as well, but no one’s perfect I guess,” He jokes. Haley laughs, which is a pleasantly soft sound and it fits her perfectly.

 

“So,” I say. “The reason I was being weird and writing an essay for my own amusement is because I was procrastinating on telling my parents something.” Hal and Keith raise their eyebrows in sync. “Um…” I mumble. “I need to come out to them but I’m scared that they’ll kick me out or something,” My voice cracks at “kick me out” and I would probably welcome death with wide open arms in that exact moment. Keith frowns. “ Just go tell them,” he says. “They probably won’t care. They’re obviously not homophobic or transphobic considering that they like Hal and I,” I shrug and try to sink into my too-big jacket.

 

 

Haley gives me a sympathetic look. “Try to introduce the subject gently and don’t lay it on them too fast,” she advises. “Like Keith said, they most likely won’t care or maybe they’ll even be happy for you!” I try to meet her eyes but I fail miserably. “Okay,” I utter softly. “How exactly do I do that?” They both shrug. “We both just outright told our parents, bro,” Keith informs me with a slight frown on his face. I groan and flop onto my pillow face first. Hal and Keith sit by me on the bed. Keith pulls me up and hugs me. “I’m sorry,” He murmurs, his voice unusually soft. I’ve only seen him be this affectionate with his birds, so I’m surprised. “It’s alright,” I reply. “I’ll probably survive,” I back away and give him a reassuring smile, which doesn’t appear to reassure anyone in this room about anything.

 


	2. asdfghjkl (two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise it's just plot cotton. that makes no sense. Im just trying to fill this story up tbh and idfk what im doing what haha

I trudge off of the bus, still attempting to shake the grogginess out of me. Metaphorically, not literally; I’ll be long awake by the time i do any sort of physical activity. I walk out to the back of the school right by this giant, green metal block. I’m not sure what it is. Probably a generator or something. I see Hal leaning against it as she does every morning and I wave at her. I finally reach her and give her a “Sup,” I receive a grunt, and we await Keith’s arrival. 

After a few minutes Keith appears with some friends, who are way too excitable for this early in the morning. I give Keith a half smile and he nods back at me. Thanks to Keith’s loud friends, Hal and I quickly join in on the energy and soon we’re having an energetic group discussion about something that has to do with some show or whatnot. I personally could care less about this entire conversation, but here I am defending some ship I barely know about because of my Tumblr side kicking in. Oh boy, is this fun. 

“ So, Jolly, my boy,” Hal says as she glances at me. “Wrong noun,” i say. “Whatever. Did you study for that quiz in Biology?” I shake my head. “ It’s not my worst subject, I’m sure I’ll do fine,” I shrug nonchalantly. Hal snickers and she rolls her eyes. “ Never seen you quite that confident,” She hums. I grin. “It’s not that I’m not self confident,” I explain. “It’s just that I don’t give a shit.” I glance at Keith, who is still amongst the nerds having a ship war. 

“Especially about Tumblr-ina bullshit like what’s going on over there?” Haley asks. I nod. “Keith!” Haley yells. Keith pauses his “brilliant and sly counter-remark” to to look at us expectantly. Hal motions for him to come to us and turns on heel to walk away. I join her with Keith bounding after us to catch up. “You interrupted just as I had a good remark,” He whines. I give him a stoic look. “Deal, piss-baby,” I say. Keith sticks his tongue out at me playfully. I can’t help but grin at him.

“Don’t be such a lump,” Keith says. I shrug and I say “Whatever,” He gives me a look that I can’t quite read. For some reason, it’s off-putting and I’m not sure how I feel about that look. Lucky for me, it only crosses his face for a split second. I stutter out a small murmur and i can practically feel Haley’s teasing eyes burning through the side of my face. I’m not looking. They’re both doing this on purpose. 

I head to class alongside Keith. Haley has government as of right now, and that class is on the other side of the school. I listen to Keith babble on about who knows what, which clearly means that I’m not paying attention. I say nothing throughout the walk and as we enter the classroom. I say nothing throughout that period. I hate silence.


End file.
